1893 - Un voyage
by Me from the Hetalia fandom
Summary: (excusez-moi pour ce titre nul) Alice vit dans le nord de l'Italie avec sa famille. Un jour, Francis, Antonio et Gilbert, des amis de la famille, rentrent d'un long voyage, et ils repartiront bientôt. Alice et sa sœur vont abandonner leur village pour découvrir le monde entier, et l'amour, qui leurs étaient inconnus jusqu'alors. GerIta, SpaMano, PruCan, FrUK.
1. Chapter 1

Ciao ! Voici ma nouvelle fanfic...

Je m'imaginait un texte super long mais en fait c'est tout court... mais c'est que le chapitre 1!

J'espère arriver à faire plus long pour le chapitre 2 mais bon on verra...

Mais j'ai un nouvel ordinateur! L'ancien ramait trop alors j'écrivais sur tablette mais c'est pas très pratique...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

17 mai 1893

Alice aimait son village. Situé entre quelques collines au nord est de l'Italie, il était bien placé. Le climat était favorable à l'agriculture et aux promenades estivales. Un petit ruisseau partait du haut de la montage au nord, et faisait son chemin, traversant les champs, jusqu'au creux du vallon où le village en entourait les berges. Depuis la montagne du sud, Alice recula d'un pas pour contempler son oeuvre. Elle aimait peindre. Les quatre montagnes du vallon avaient été enfermées par son pinceau sous chaque angle. Elle peignait depuis le village où depuis les montagnes, et toujours elle enfermait la beauté du paysage. Sur le tableau qu'elle réalisait alors, on apercevait la montagne du nord, les champs de blé sur ses flancs, le petit bois d'olivier, et le ruisseau au centre. Elle aimait particulièrement ce ruisseau. Elle avait détaillé les vagues et pris soin de retranscrire chaque courbe sur la toile.

Elle traça une dernière ondulation bleue nuit et sourit d'un air satisfait. Le vent faisait voler les pans de sa robe bleue et projetait ses cheveux sur son visage. Elle écarta une mèche puis commença à ranger méticuleusement son matériel avant d'entreposer le tout dans une brouette en bois. Elle en agrippa les poignées et descendit la pente par le petit chemin qui menait au village.

En parcourant les rues pavées, elle salua tous ceux qu'elle connaissait sur son passage. Rares étaient ceux qu'elle ne salua pas. Ici, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde la connaissait et elle connaissait tout le monde.

Elle longea les étals du marché d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses effluves de fruits, de viande, de pain, de sucreries et autres objets ou aliments quelconques qui se vendaient là. Elle y acheta de baguettes et quelques tomates puis repartit vers chez elle, suivant son chemin le long des maisons blanches collées les unes aux autres, montant et descendant les rues au gré du paysage, et arriva enfin devant sa porte. Elle entra dans la première pièce sur la gauche et déposa sa toile sur le chevalet à côté de son lit. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements, attacha ses cheveux châtains et se dirigea vers le salon.

Autour de la table se tenaient à leurs places habituelles Chiara, la soeur jumelle d'Alice, leurs parents ainsi que Ludwig, un ami de la famille. Mais à côté d'eux se tenaient trois hommes. Le premier arborait de longs cheveux blonds soyeux et brillants coupés au carré, un sourire heureux et de beaux yeux bleus. Le second avait la peau pâle, les cheveux blancs en bataille et des yeux rouge rubis brillants. Le dernier était brun avec des yeux verts souriants et avait la peau légèrement basanée. Tous trois souriaient. Alice sauta dans les bras du premier venu, le blond en l'occurrence.

"Vous êtes revenus!"

Les trois hommes n'étaient autres que Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilshmidt et Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; un Français, un Allemand et un Espagnol. Gilbert était le frère aîné de Ludwig et leurs naissances respectives avaient été séparées par 5 ans, ainsi l'unification de l'Allemagne. Ils vivaient tous les quatre chez Ludwig et Gilbert depuis l'âge de 6 ans, les deux autres étant orphelins. Francis, Gilbert et Antonio aimaient tous trois voyager et étaient partis 5 ans plus tôt en Angleterre.

Alice s'installa sur une chaise pour écouter leur récit. Antonio prit la parole :

"Nous avons voyagé en direction du nord, comme prévu, et avons passé la frontière Autrichienne seulement quelques jours après notre départ. Nous avons traversé le pays et sommes passés en Allemagne sans encombres. Après s'être arrêtés quelques jours dans une ville au sud nous avons continué notre chemin jusqu'à la frontière Française. Après avoir séjourné quelques jours à Paris, nous avons pris la direction du Havre. Nous avons obtenu des places dans un bateau qui partait trois jours plus tard vers les côtes britanniques. Le voyage en bateau était affreusement long et ennuyeux. Certains trouvent ça beau mais je ne supportais plus de ne voir à l'horizon que de l'eau. Ainsi notre arrivée fut une délivrance. Nous avons passé la moitié de notre voyage sous la pluie. Nous sommes néanmoins entrés dans Londres au soleil. Là nous avons ouvert notre restaurant avec un logement à l'étage. Francis cuisinait et Gilbert et moi servions les clients. Les affaires marchaient très bien. Nous avons embauché un anglais, car malgré ce que l'on croit notre maîtrise de leur langue laisse à désirer. Un certain Arthur. Il nous aidait pour le service mais nous avons dû lui interdire l'accès aux cuisines. Pour cela nous avons embauché Sadik. Nous avons pris un peu de vacances au nord de pays. Après près de trois ans passés là bas nous avons décidé de revenir. Nous avons confié le restaurant à Sadik et Arthur qui ont embauché un cuisinier nommé Yao et une serveuse dont j'ai oublié le nom. Une grecque qui dormait tout le temps, la fiancée fiancée de Sadik. Nous sommes retournés au bord de la mer et la traversée fut tout aussi ennuyeuse qu'à l'aller. Nous avons accosté à Calais et avons reprit la route pour l'Allemagne, où nous sommes restés Berlin quelques jours, puis la Suisse où nous avons été hébergés une semaine par un certain Vash Zwingli. Un homme plutôt sympathique. Imaginez un peu mon bonheur lorsque j'ai aperçu les quatre collines après 5 ans passés si loin… Ce voyage était merveilleux. Les paysages étaient magnifiques. Ah, Alice, tu aurais peint plus pendant ce voyage que pendant toute ta vie. Tu aurais voulu t'arrêter tous les kilomètres pour peindre les paysages. Nous avons pu acheter quelques photographies de Londres et de villes de passage. Nous en avons même une de la Tour Eiffel! Mais c'est tellement bon d'être de retour à la maison…"

Un silence suivit cette longue tirade. Ils restèrent jusqu'à tard pour parler de ce long voyage.

* * *

Voilà voilà!

C'est vraiment ridiculement minuscule - _A_ -

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la date ne serais ce qu'approximative de la publication du prochain chapitre, vous devrez donc patienter... En plus j'au (encore) eu une nouvelle idée, un RusAme cette fois. Peut-être qu'un jour je finirais sérieusement mes fics en cours. Nous verrons bien.

A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée, il aurait dû arriver bien plus tôt, mais j'avais carrément la flemme. Frappez-moi, comme ça j'irai plus vite pour la suite. J'ai fait ça ce matin avec le ventre vite, je ne garantis rien... J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre agités par une légère brise en ce vingt mai. La lumière commençait à inonder la pièce aux murs clairs. Alice ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et s'étira avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Sa main agrippa un morceau de pain et Alice mordit dedans avant d'attraper un panier et de le remplir de crêpes et de quelques tomates. Chiara la rejoignit et elles sortirent de la maison pour se diriger vers celle des parents de Gilbert et Ludwig. Gitte Beilshmidt leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire et les deux sœurs se dirigèrent vers le salon, où tout le monde attendait leur venue avec un thé ou un café. Antonio et Chiara attrapèrent chacun une tomate et tous les autres prirent une crêpe. Ils discutèrent longtemps, savourant la présence des trois amis qui, tous le savaient, repartiraient bientôt, comme ils le faisaient toujours.

« Quelle est votre prochaine destination, cette fois ? » demanda Chiara d'une voix totalement neutre. Tous se tendirent à l'évocation de ce départ prochain. Ils avaient encore le mince espoir que les voyageurs restent, cette fois-ci, qu'ils arrêtent leurs voyages. Francis répondit néanmoins, d'une voix calme :

« Nous allons rester encore quelques temps mais nous repartiront. Et cette fois-ci, Tonio ne nous laissera pas le choix, c'est l'Espagne.

-On a fait, la France, l'Allemagne, et l'Angleterre. Cette fois-ci c'est chez moi qu'on ira, Francis.

-Nous iront à Lérida, à une centaine de kilomètres de Barcelone. On prendra un bateau au port de Livourne après avoir passé quelques jours à Florence...

-Florence ? » Alice n'avait pas pu se retenir de crier. Elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter Florence. Partout on lui disait que c'était une magnifique ville, elle avait entendu parler de la cathédrale Santa Maria del Fiore, cet immense édifice tout de marbre au cœur de la ville, et de toutes ses peintures... Un sourire rêveur flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'imaginait peignant les piliers de marbres et les nombreuses sculptures de la Cathédrale, avec l'image floue qu'elle avait de ce colosse, décrite par leur voisin Florentin.

« Tu voudrais venir avec nous ? »

La question de Gilbert avait étonné tout le monde, et particulièrement Alice, qui ne savait que répondre.

« Tes parents seront sûrement d'accord. Il suffira de leur demander quand ils rentreront. »

Les parents des sœurs Vargas étaient partis à quelques kilomètres de là chez la grande-tante Cinzia dont le mari était mort. Ils rentreraient en fin de journée.

« Je...

-Alice, tu en rêves depuis toujours, de ce voyage. Ludwig vient avec nous. »

L'Italienne se tourna vers Ludwig, qui hocha la tête en réponse à sa question silencieuse. Il serait de ce voyage. Étrangement, Alice l'interpréta comme la raison de ne pas rester ici. Elle ne voulait pas être là si Ludwig n'y était pas, et Gilbert le savait.

« Et si tout le monde part, Chiara voudra peut-être nous rejoindre... ajouta Antonio

-Ferme-la, stronzo »

Alice sauta de joie. Elle irait en voyage avec eux, elle visiterait Florence, découvrirait la mer et voyagerait jusqu'à Lérida.

« Et bien c'est décidé, nous partiront tous les six.

-Ne rêves pas trop, Spaniard, il faut déjà que mes parents acceptent. »

Tous sourirent à la mine boudeuse de Chiara. Ils savaient qu'elle était heureuse de les accompagner, même si elle ne l'avouerai jamais. Elle se plaignait toujours d'avoir à rester enfermée au village.

Gitte Beilshmidt se précipitait déjà pour préparer de quoi faire un voyage parfait. Ils passèrent la matinée tous ensembles à parler, et partirent après avoir mangé pour une grande promenade dans les collines. Ils retirèrent de force son matériel de peinture des mains d'Alice et partirent enfin. Antonio, Francis et Gilbert redécouvrirent les paysages de leur enfance après cinq trop longues années d'absence et retrouvèrent de nombreux endroits chargés de souvenirs : cet arbre sur lequel ils étaient montés et duquel ils étaint tombés, ce nid de poules sauvages dont Gilbert avait adopté un poussin qu'il avait appelé Gilbird et qui avait terminé en Poule au pot, ce ruisseau dans lequel ils s'étaient baignés de nombreux après-midis d'été, cette vielle grange abandonnée que Alice avait longtemps crue hantée par des créatures terrifiantes grâce à l'humour douteux de Gilbert et de nombreux autres endroits.

Une fois rentrés, ils retrouvèrent les parents Vargas qui acceptèrent à contrecœur de laisser partir leurs filles, après qu'Alice leur ait promis de leur ramener de nombreuses peintures des endroits qu'ils visiteraient.

* * *

Le lendemain ils entamèrent les préparatifs du voyage, qui commencerait une semaine plus tard, le 28 mai. Plus le jour du départ approchait, plus Alice se sentait anxieuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle quitterait les collines de son enfance, elle avait passé sa vie ici, dans ce village au creux de ces petites montagne qui la protégeaient du reste du monde.

Le 28 mai arriva. Tout le village s'était regroupé sur la place pour leur dire au revoir, leur souhaiter bon voyage. Tous les connaissaient et ils les connaissaient tous, ils étaient environ cent cinquante ici. Les villageois se regroupèrent sur le côté pour laisser passer les huit chevaux et la charrette poussée par deux d'entre eux. Ils étaient prêts à partir, prêts à délaisser le village pour presque un an, prêts à tourner le dos à leurs amis, leur famille, leur village. Même alors qu'ils étaient déjà partis de nombreuses fois et pour de bien plus longues périodes, Antonio, Francis et Gilbert gardaient cet air nostalgique sur le visage, le même qu'à chaque fois qu'ils partaient. Ils avaient beau prétendre le contraire, ils n'étaient toujours pas habitués à ces départs qui leur déchiraient le cœur à chaque départ. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes avant de passer entre les deux collines au nord et à l'ouest. Alice se tourna vers le village, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Est-ce qu'on les reverra un jour ?

-Bien sûr qu'on les reverra, Alice. Tu vois bien qu'ils reviennent à chaque fois. On sera de retour avant ton anniversaire. »

Alice rejoignit Ludwig et lui sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu. Il était l'une des rares personnes qui savaient la rassurer.

A leur gauche, le soleil se levait sur ces collines qu'ils allaient quitter pour une année entière. Alice détourna son regard du village et fixa l'horizon. Elle ferait ce voyage jusqu'au bout, avec Ludwig.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, aussi excessivement long que les autres évidement... J'essaierai de sortir le troisième chapitre dans pas trop longtemps, il faut juste que je détache mes yeux des mangas (en plus je vais commencer SNK, il était temps, mais il va falloir que j'écrive un peu aussi...).

A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour!

Ce premier mois de vacances aura été compliqué pour l'écriture... Tout à commencé par une épidémie de flemme, puis une invasion de cousins, puis le syndrome de la page blanche. Impossible d'écrire...

Mais j'ai ENFIN vaincu tout ça, et j'espère que c'est fini. Je vais peut-être réussir à écrire un peu plus...

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction! Bonne lecture chers lecteurs!

* * *

Il était environ midi lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour manger, près de Rovereto. Les chevaux étaint aussi épuisés que leurs cavaliers et ne se plaignirent pas de cette pause. Ils s'assirent en cercle sur des rochers avec du pain, des œufs durs, du jambon et des tomates. Il y avait aussi des pommes de terre mais Chiara refusa d'en manger et interdit à sa sœur de s'en approcher, mais cette dernière réussi à en attraper une, grâce à l'aide d'Antonio qui agrippa sa sœur et fut même tout à fait heureux d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, et ne relâcha qu'à contrecœur.

Il reprirent la route un peu plus d'une heure plus tard. Ils devaient atteindre Bologne avant la nuit et le trajet serait long. Alice et Ludwig se jetaient des regards furtifs, de temps en temps, sans savoir que l'autre faisait de même, Francis, Antonio et Gilbert se chamaillaient devant et ce dernier faillit faire une chute mortelle. A partir de ce moment ils se tirent à carreau sous le regard vigilant du grand Allemand blond. Chiara tentait de comprendre quelle était cette sensation étrange qu'elle ressentait lorsque l'Espagnol se tenait trop près d'elle et Francis, qui pensait bien avoir compris, hésitait entre le dire à son meilleur ami ou attendre qu'il le remarque lui-même, et décida d'opter pour la deuxième option. Il serait au premières loges pour admirer le résultat.

Ils firent une seconde pause dans l'après-midi, près d'une rivière au milieu de nulle-part. Les chevaux étaient au bout de leurs forces mais ils reprirent tout de même leur route un quart d'heure plus tard. Ludwig et Alice parlèrent un peu et Francis, toujours aux aguets, les observait. Il comprenait toujours ce genre de choses avant tous les autres.

Il commençait à faire nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Bologne. Ils laissèrent les chevaux aux écuries une petite auberge à l'entrée de la ville avant de partir longer les nombreuses rues de la ville. Tous tombaient de fatigue, mais aucun ne renonça à cette petite promenade nocturne entre les maisons de cette ville aux toits rouges.

Le soleil se couchait derrière eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur auberge, exténués. Le nombre de gens dans les rues diminuait, et ils étaient bien décidés à faire partie de cette majorité de personnes qui rentraient chez eux, mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Au détour d'une rue, Gilbert se retourna vivement et attrapa l'épaule d'une femme, un air surpris sur le visage, criant à moitié :

« Liz ?! »

La dénommée Liz réagit en moins d'une seconde, aplatissant sur le crâne du pauvre albinos la poêle à frire qui se trouvait alors dans ses mains, avant de se ressaisir.

« Gilbert ?! »

Ce dernier se redressa tant bien que mal avant de sourire à la jeune femme.

« Si j'avais su que tu avais ça dans les mains, je ne suis pas sûr que je t'aurais parlé...

-Si j'avais su que tu venais ici, je ne suis pas sûre que je serais sortie de chez moi. »

Les autres les regardaient d'un air totalement perdu, jusqu'à ce que Gilbert ne s'en rende compte et ne réagisse.

« Les amis je vous présente Elizaveta, une, euh... amie d'enfance. Elizaveta, tu reconnaîtra sûrement Ludwig.. et voilà mes amis Francis et Antonio et mes chères voisines Alice et Chiara.

-Oh ! Elles sont tellement mignonnes ! Leurs parents ont tellement de chance d'avoir de si jolies filles ! Je les veux !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et avec une poêle à frire dans les mains, en fait ?

-J'habite ici, Gilbert, et je reviens de chez un ami qui m'a réparé cette poêle. J'imagine qu'à force de frapper des gens comme toi, ça a dû l'abîmer la pauvre...

-Tu n'as pas de cœur...

-Dit celui qui a changé d'école du jour au lendemain sans dire au revoir à personne ! »

Enfants, Gilbert et Elizaveta étaient dans la même école, et malgrès leur différence d'âge, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Lorsqu'il avait dû quitter l'Allemagne avec sa famille, il n'avait eu le temps de faire ses adieux à personne. Ils s'étaient vus à nouveaux lors du premier voyage des trois amis en Allemagne, à 19 ans, durant lequel ils avaient vu la jeune femme fuir elle aussi avec sa famille vers l'Italie. Ils ne s'étaient vus que brièvement mais Gilbert avait pu remarquer que l'habitude d'Elizaveta à frapper les gens avec des poêles ne s'était en rien perdue, son poignet était même de plus en plus agile et fort entraîné à cette activité. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à se revoir une nouvelle fois.

« Ne restez pas plantés là, il commence à faire froid ! Je vais vous présenter à Roderich.

-Qui est ce Roderich ?

-Mon mari. »

L'albinos eut l'air surpris. Le visage de la jeune femme se couvrit d'un sourire moqueur.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais m'attacher toute ma vie à un amour d'enfance ? Nous avons grandi Gilbert, c'est fini entre nous... »

Le sourire d'Alice se perdit un instant. _Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais m'attacher toute ma vie à un amour d'enfance ?_ Son esprit fut assaillit de souvenirs qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier, en vain. _Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus clairs, s'avançant vers elle et lui tendant la main, le visage rouge. Elle, attrapant la main. Eux, avançant main dans la main._ Elle se rappellerait toute sa vie de ces vacances en Autriche, lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. On n'oublie pas un amour d'enfance.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Liz, j'avais compris.

-Tant mieux. Et tiens toi à carreaux pour une fois, Roderich est un homme calme et civilisé, contrairement à d'autres... »

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensembles vers la maison d'Elizaveta. Le soleil était presque couché à présent, ils durent se fier à son sens de l'orientation pour se faufiler à travers les ruelles sombres. Ludwig remarqua l'air triste d'Alice et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ça va ?

Elle acquiesça, toujours dans ses pensées. Comment s'appelait-il déjà, ce petit garçon ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Elizaveta poussa la porte, dévoilant un hall d'entrée de belle taille, avec une porte au milieu de chaque mur. Elle ouvrit celle d'en face et les fit entrer. Roderich attendait et, voyant que sa femme n'était pas seule, fronça les sourcils. Elizaveta comprit sa question silencieuse et s'empressa d'y répondre.

« Roderich, voici Gilbert, j'ai déjà dû t'en parler. Et il y a aussi Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, Alice et Chiara. Ils sont de passage dans la ville.

-Bonjour messieurs-dames. »

Il avait répondu calmement, l'air tout-à-fait indifférent. Ils entrèrent dans le petit salon. C'était une pièce claire et accueillante. Dans un angle trônait un magnifique piano à queue noir, véritable trésor au milieu de cette maison modeste. Roderich proposa d'en jouer et tous acceptèrent avec joie. Il s'installa devant l'instrument et posa doucement les doigts sur les touches, relâchant ses épaules et ses poignets, le dos droit, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et le pied droit sur la pédale, avant d'entamer la _Mélodie Hongroise_ de Schubert. Son rythme doux et saccadé envahit la pièce et tous se turent afin de profiter de l'instant. A peine la dernière note retentit-elle que les applaudissements retentirent. Il se réinstalla et joua cette fois-ci l' _Adagio en si mineur_ de Mozart. La musique était envoûtante, Roderich était vraiment un excellent joueur. Il continua ainsi à jouer de magnifiques morceaux, émerveillant ses hôtes de son talent.

Ils se séparèrent tard dans la nuit pour retourner à l'auberge, et s'endormirent à la seconde où leur tête touchait l'oreiller.

La plupart se réveillèrent longtemps après l'aube. Seule Alice avait trouvé le courage de se lever plus tôt. Elle était partie peindre les deux tours. Elle y resta de nombreuses heures. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa toile, ses compagnons étaient venus la chercher pour rendre visite à leurs hôtes de la veille.

« Theresia ! Darryl ! Relevez-vous donc ! Vous allez tacher vos vêtements ! Non mis vraiment à quoi pensez-vous en vous roulant ainsi comme des cochons ?! Mme Edelstein le saura, vous pouvez en être assuré ! »

Les voyageurs furent accueillis par ces quelques mots, prononcés par une femme plutôt jeune, aux longs cheveux châtains tombant en cascades sur ses minces épaules, les lèvres pincées en une mimique exaspérée. Elle avait devant elle deux enfants d'environ huit ans, la tête baissée sur leurs vêtements tachés de boue. Elizaveta apparut à la porte et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Les enfants, écoutez Anneliese pour une fois. Vous devriez arrêter de vous rouler dans la boue... Allez vous changer et lavez-vous le visage, nous avons des invités. »

Elle se tourna vers les arrivants et afficha un sourire désolé.

« Excusez-moi pour cet accueil. Mes enfants sont un peu turbulents. Mais je vous présente Anneliese, ma belle-sœur et éducatrice de mes enfants. »

Cette dernière leur fit un signe de tête et retourna s'occuper de ses protégés. Tous entrèrent et les deux jeunes turbulents revinrent dans des habits propres. Theresa était une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés, et Darryl était un mignon petit garçon aux cheveux châtain clair, comme sa mère, et aux yeux verts charmeurs. Tous deux se présentèrent et partirent calmement s'installer à table pour commencer le repas. Ils goûtèrent de bon cœur à quelques spécialités Autrichiennes et Hongroises qu'ils trouvèrent délicieuses.

Le déjeuner prit fin et ils écoutèrent encore un peu de piano, puis Chiara leur fit une démonstration de violon en chantant un air Italien. Elle avait une magnifique voix et tous le remarquèrent. Antonio tomba un peu plus sous son charme et Francis fut très heureux de le remarquer. L'Italienne lançait quelques regards furtifs à l'Espagnol, ou plus particulièrement à ses magnifiques yeux verts, son sourire charmeur, ses cheveux bruns, sa peau basanée... Attendez, à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle se ressaisit et concentra son esprit sur son instrument, bien décidée à frapper Antonio dès que possible pour l'avoir déconcentrée.

Ils se quittèrent aux alentours de 15 heures et les voyageurs reprirent leur périple. Florence n'était plus très loin, ils y seraient avant le coucher du soleil. Ils quittèrent la petite famille Bolonaise en leur promettant de passer au retour et poussèrent leur montures vers le sud, vers Florence, le principale halte de ce voyage, la ville qu'Alice avait toujours rêvé de visiter.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la capitale de la Toscane en fin de soirée. Un homme devant eux les gratifia d'un grand sourire et désigna de sa main l'entrée de la ville.

« Benvenuti a Firenze, viggiatori. »

* * *

Si il y a un Italien quelque part ici, qu'il me dise si la dernière phrase est bien écrite ou si google est définitivement vraiment très con. J'aurais bien demandé à ma prof de piano mais elle est en vacances elles aussi...

Sinon est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu? Dites le moi dans les reviews! Même si vous savez pas quoi dire vous pouvez juste dire "Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" si ça vous fait plaisir une review est une review et une review c'est la vie!

Sur ce bonne journée! A bientôt!


End file.
